This invention relates to a birthing bed, and particularly to a removable foot section for a birthing bed. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a removable foot section to a birthing bed.
Conventional birthing beds typically have a detachable foot section. The removal of the foot section permits a caregiver to slide a stool into the space vacated by the foot section so as to be in position to assist in delivery. After delivery, the foot section is reattached to a patient support deck (hereafter, “the patient support”) of the birthing bed. The present invention comprises improvements to such beds.